


Good Enough

by fettuccinealfredo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Battle of the Bands, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pre-The X Factor Era, The X Factor Era, Young Harry, Young Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fettuccinealfredo/pseuds/fettuccinealfredo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the final round in the Battle of the Bands contest and Harry is positive Louis cheated to get his band, The Rogue, there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Again, I wrote this one-shot over two years ago. I think Louis had just gotten his "The Rogue" tattoos and everyone was freaking out. I was inspired and wrote this. It kind of has smut but like nothing too explicit. Now that I finally made this account I thought I should post it here too. Hope you enjoy it!

Harry wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. He was pacing back and forth twirling a drumstick in his hand and the only thing he could think of was what it would feel like to win, what it would feel like to have the trophy in his hand and raise it to the air while everyone cheered for them. He knew they had really good chances of winning, but he also knew who they were competing against and that worried him. The Rogue. Just thinking about them made Harry’s blood boil. They weren’t even good and Harry had no idea how they reached the finals. He was worried some behind-the-scenes things were going on between The Rogue and the judges because it was just impossible for them to have reached the finals. The lead singer was ok but compared to the bands that lost to them in the last rounds it made no sense. Plus the guitarist was always a few notes behind and while to the common music listener it wouldn’t make a difference, to a musician it’s a huge difference. Harry shrugged it off and went back to thinking about winning.

“Hey Harry the boys and I are going to the café to get something to eat, you should come too I haven’t seen you eat anything all day.” Harry turned to see his band mate Will standing by the door. Even though Harry wanted anything far from eating he didn’t want to faint in the middle of his performance and ruin everything. A small burger wouldn’t hurt him. When they walked into the café they saw no other than their current competition, The Rogue sitting at a table, completely calm throwing French fries around.  “How can they be so unworried” Harry thought looking at them. “Here I am giving myself an anxiety attack and they’re throwing French fries around like they’re 4 years old.” He shook his head in disgust and sat down.

“They don’t even care about winning.” Harry spit out. The entire band who had been talking about what chords to sing and which judge to look at suddenly turned to Harry. “What? Who are you talking about?” Nick asked. Harry shook his head and pointed towards their table. “ _The Rogue”_ Harry said with a mocking tone. “God I hate them and their stupid lead singer.” Haydn raised his eyebrows. “Harry I know you think that there’s something going on but even if there is it’s better to concentrate on making sure  _we’re_  perfect. So even if after we do an impeccable job and they win the crowd will rebel or something.” “Yeah and eat something so you don’t faint and then really ruin our chances.” Will added stuffing a french fry into his mouth. Harry laughed and spent the rest of the lunch in silence listening to his friends talk about how to perfect their song.

There was an hour left until the show and Harry was walking around the hotel trying to clear his mind. The auditorium was packed with people screaming and setting up last minute lights. Harry’s head would surely explode if he stayed there. He found the first bathroom he could see and walked in to try and wash his face. He stood there watching his reflection in the mirror when a couple barged in the bathroom laughing and kissing. Harry ran into one of the stalls to make sure they didn’t see him. He took out his phone to take pictures because he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Louis Tomlinson, the lead singer of The Rogue was making out with Kelly Meldrane, the host of the Battle of the Bands, and  _daughter_ of Stewart Meldrane who was head judge and donating the main prize. Harry shook his head in disbelief. “I’m sure you’ll do fine Lou.” Kelly giggled as she played with Louis’ collar. She held him up against a wall and gave him one last kiss before she pulled back. “I have to go rehearse, you know this is being televised in the local channels and I don’t want to mess up. Good luck Lou.” “Thanks babe, you’ll do great.” Louis winked at Kelly as she walked out the door and Kelly walked into the door as she laughed. She turned bright red in embarrassment as Louis laughed and ran out of the room.

Louis turned to the mirror to wash his face when Harry walked out of his stall. “Styles.” Louis said as he turned around seeing Harry’s reflection in the mirror. “Like to eavesdrop in other people’s conversation huh? I saw you staring at us all of lunch today.” Harry shook his head. “I knew there was no way you reached this far without cheating. Blizzard was ten times better than you guys and there was no way you beat them.” Louis raised his eyebrows. “Really now? Are you sure they were really better than us or did you just have a little crush on Max?” Harry almost choked and Louis started laughing. He stepped closer to Harry almost cornering him. “I saw the way you looked at him while he sang, I also saw how-how should I say it- _tight_ , your pants suddenly got.” He smirked and his face was so close to Harry’s he could see the sweat droplets forming under his curls. “Why were you staring there?” Was all Harry could make out. Louis nodded his head and laughed. “Not denying it are you? And maybe I was staring because I couldn’t resist your big, luscious curls. They say they’re quite famous.” Louis said twirling Harry’s hair. Harry stuttered. “You, you-““Yeah, I’m gay. Is there a problem?” Harry shook his head. “But what about Kelly?” Louis laughed. “It’s all business Harold. If you really want to get far in the music industry you’re going to have to learn some tricks young one.” Harry straightened his back. “So you are cheating! I knew there was no way you made it this far. You’re not even good enough.” Harry started yelling when Louis pushed him back into the wall. This time Harry had no escape. “Not good enough huh?” Louis was centimeters away from Harry’s face and he looked mad. “Because Max is. Max is fucking perfect! Am I not good enough? Is my singing not good enough for you? Is my fucking cock not good enough for you Styles?” Louis was pushing Harry back with every question and Harry was about to scream back when Louis crashed his lips with Harry’s and shut him up before he could say anything. His hand reached down to press against Harry’s hard on when Harry pushed him back, panting. “What is going on? What are you doing?” Louis stood there panting with his fists to the side and looked down. “Tell me to go away.” It was a faint whisper and Harry barely heard it. “Wh-what?” With his head still facing down Louis looked up and spoke faintly. “Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll go away.” Harry shook his head in confusion. “Louis what’s wrong with you?” Louis jerked up. “What’s wrong with me!? What’s wrong with me? You’re fucking wrong with me! Max is wrong with me; all of this is fucking wrong! Max has beaten me in everything since fucking third grade and now he gets you too!? What has he done that is so great? And you! Perfect Harry Styles who can get any girl he wants but no instead he goes for none other Max-” Harry turned Louis around and pushed him up against the wall kissing him feverously. Louis held on to him like he was the last thing on Earth and Harry knew he would have bruises there later. As if reading his thoughts, Louis pulled away and started sucking on his neck. Harry could feel the mark starting to form and moaned Louis’s name. He could feel Louis’s smile when he couldn’t take it anymore.

Harry grabbed Louis’s hand and led him to the nearest stall where he didn’t waste any time and pulled down Louis’s pants in seconds. “Harry.” Was all Louis managed to say before Harry’s lips were around him. Louis looked down to see Harry’s hair going up and down on him and just that sight made his head jerk back in pleasure. He ran his fingers through Harry’s curls and at that Harry looked up at him and smiled. The image alone was enough to make him go over the edge. Harry stood up panting and grabbed Louis’s neck, pulling him forward into a messy kiss.

After cleaning themselves up and trying to look at least presentable Harry jumped onto the sink to sit down and Louis smiled at him. He split Harry’s legs and wedged in between them. He put his hands on the side of the sink, holding Harry hostage. Harry just smiled and Louis moved a curl from his eyes. “So now what?” Harry shrugged. “I have no idea. We should wait until after the contest though you know.” Louis nodded his head and kissed Harry softly. He pressed his forehead against Harry’s and looked him in the eye. “Do you really think I’m not good enough?” Harry smiled and shook his head. “You’re incredible Louis.” That’s all Louis needed to hear, he grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him hard and with no intention of letting go. Eventually they heard the announcement for all contestants to come down to the auditorium and they split apart. Harry jumped off the sink and walked towards the door when he turned around. “By the way, who do you think I could show this picture of you kissing Kelly to?” Harry smirked and held his phone in his hand showing Louis the picture of him and Kelly kissing up against the wall. Louis stopped in his tracks and stared at Harry in horror. “I-um Harry what!?” Harry smiled. “It’s all business Tomlinson. If you really want to get far in the music industry you’re going to have to learn some tricks young one.” He winked and gave Louis a quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom. Louis ran after him laughing.

All three bands stood in the stage behind Kelly who was talking about what a hard competition this had been. White Eskimo and The Rogue were on complete opposite sides of the stage but Harry and Louis couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. Louis mouthed him good luck but Harry just shrugged. For some reason he didn’t care about winning that much anymore, he had already gotten used to the fact that The Rogue would win. Kelly started to talk about the winner as she opened the envelope.

“Just reaching the finals is a huge accomplishment so everyone should feel super proud!” Harry put his head on his band mate’s shoulder looking away from everything as Kelly spoke. “And now! The winner of the Summer 2009 Battle of the Bands is… White Eskimo!” Harry’s head jerked up and he started jumping with the rest of his friends. He turned to Louis who smiled and winked at him. They ran to the front and took their trophy. Harry raised it high while the crowd cheered, just like he had imagined it.

Harry and his band mates were putting everything away when Louis walked up to him. Harry turned around and followed him outside. “I’m starting to head back. I just, I wanted to say thanks. For everything.” Harry smiled and held his hand. “You really are good enough, and you didn’t need to hook up with Kelly to get to the finals, you easily would have achieved it on your own.” Louis nodded his head and smiled. “You’re incredible Harry. Your singing is great but as a person too. You’re amazing and you deserve more than a local battle of the bands. Want to give me your autograph so I can have it and then sell it when you become famous?” They both laughed and Harry took Louis’s pen and paper. “I don’t really have an autograph so um I’ll just write my name.” He smiled and gave him the piece of paper with his name on it. “Just remember me when you’re a celebrity ok?” Louis smiled and pulled Harry into a kiss before walking away.

**_A Year Later_ **

“We’ve decided to put you through to the judge’s house.”

Harry fell to the floor and his four new band mates started jumping around everywhere. He was sure he was going to be hearing the girls’ screaming ringing in his ear for at least a week but nothing mattered at this point. He grabbed Louis’s hand and held him tight as Louis jumped on him. He twirled him around in excitement and whispered in his ear. “I told you you were good enough.”


End file.
